Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila/Grounded Big Time
Cast *Amy as Joyce and Ka-Chung *Kayla as Jane, Chloe, Marinda and Dark Magician Girl *Diesel as Joyce and Jane's Dad *Kimberly as Joyce and Jane's Mom, Christina, Tanya Mousekewitz, Sarah West, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Akio Toriyama, Satomi Hiroyuki, Rei Kobayashi and Wave the Swallow *Princess as Leila, Azura and Kimee *Eric as Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith, Connor and Principal Eric *Jennifer as Emily and Custard *David as Aaron and Thomas *Young Guy as Kyle and Jet the Hawk *Julie as Stephanie, Adrianna and Jenn *Steven as Luigi, Tom Sawyer, Murray and Shaun *Brian as Weatherstar400video, Mario, Billy and Randy *Ivy as Iris, Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Ramurin Makiba, Yasuko Minamoto, Asako Kageyama, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana, Fievel Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Foo *Salli as Giffany *Joey as Curtis *Susan as Karla *Emma as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Shy Girl as B.B Jammies, Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Dallas as Storm the Albatross and Mr. Dallas *Paul as Postman Pat Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila (December 26, 2017) Joyce: Man! We're bored. Jane: What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel everyday? Joyce: We will kidnap Leila in the dungeon because she won't let us buy My Little Pony DVDs. Jane: Good idea. Let's go! (Cut to: Leila's house) is in her bedroom, watching Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel Joyce: Alright Leila, we are going to capture you! Leila: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! to: Joyce and Jane tying Leila to a chair in the dungeon Joyce: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Amy voice) Now you are trapped! Can you buy us My Little Pony DVDs? Leila: No! Jane: Why not? Leila: Because it's not going to work. Jane: Joyce. Can you go and find something to make Leila tell us the truth? I'll sort her out. Joyce: OK Jane. (Joyce walks away) Jane: Leila! I will take your shoes off. (Jane begins to untie Leila's shoelaces) Leila: Oh no Jane! Don't untie my laces. What are you doing? Why do you have to take my shoes off? {Jane soon untied Leila's shoelaces. She then removes Leila's shoes. Therefore. Leila is barefoot} Leila: Oh no! Now in barefoot. (Joyce walks in carrying a cream feather and a pink feather) Joyce: I'm sure these feathers should work. They might let you buy us My Little Pony DVDs. (Leila becomes shocked) Leila: Oh no! Not feathers! Anything but feathers. Get those feathers away from me Joyce and Jane. My feet are not ticklish. (Joyce and Jane are trying to tickle Leila's feet, but Leila is not happy} Leila: Hey hey! Blah blah blah! It's not working. My feet are not ticklish. Just give up Joyce and Jane. Now! (Joyce and Jane put the feathers down) Joyce: Oh dear! I feel bad that Leila's feet are not ticklish. Right Jane? Jane: I know Joyce. Hey, let's use our torture tools to make Sarah West's teeth bleed. Joyce: Good idea Jane. Azura: (offscreen) Oh no you're not, Joyce and Jane. Joyce: Uh oh! It's Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura. (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura walk in) Iris: Joyce and Jane! We can't believe you kidnapped Leila Havannah! You know that she is a good girl after her evil clone got killed by the Zombie Pigmen back in 2015. Also, kidnapping is unacceptable. That's it! We will call your parents! Joyce: (running away and crying in Rainbow Dash's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Jane: (running away and carying Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Azura picks up the phone) Azura: Hello parents. Do you know what Joyce and Jane did? Joyce and Jane's Dad: (on the phone) What did they do? Azura: They kidnapped Leila in the dungeon because they wanted My Little Pony DVDs. Joyce and Jane's Mom: (on the phone) Oh my God! They are so gonna get it. Thanks for telling us Azura. Azura: OK. Goodbye! (Azura hangs up) Leila: You girls have saved me. Can you please untie me? Azura: Sure! (The girls untie Leila from the chair) Leila: I'm free. Thanks very much! Dark Magician Girl: You're welcome. Leila: And Giffany, can you please put my shoes back on? Giffany: Sure! (Leila puts her shoes on and ties her shoelaces. She then stands up from her chair]. Leila: You girls did a good job to save me. Azura: Thanks. (At Joyce and Jane's house) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you kidnap Leila? Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The visitors punish Joyce and Jane Concussion Time for Joyce and Jane (30 minutes later) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! Look at all the visitors who want to see you two! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and that is final! Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Save-Ums and Hi-5 have extra work to do thanks to you kidnapping Leila! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Joyce and Jane! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about making a grounded video out of me or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will come and beat you up! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Shreeky to force me to kidnap me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl for kidnapping Leila! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Joyce and Jane,, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girls and the worst YouTubers and trolls in the whole entire history for kidnapping Leila! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop kidnapping Leila?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You two are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lovers in the whole entire world!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are very bad girls for kidnapping Leila!! No more My Little Pony for you two! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for kidnapping Leila! Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! Fred: I'm Fred! Daphne: I'm Daphne! Velma: I'm Velma! Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is kidnapping Leila good for you? Heck no! Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more My Little Pony for you bad girl! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in 5 days! Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! Wakko: I'm Wakko. You two are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky for kidnapping Leila! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in 5 days! Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for kidnapping Leila! Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me furious for kidnapping Leila! Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! Wilt: I'm Wilt. For kidnapping Leila, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity in London, United Kingdom and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in June of 2018! Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of My Little Pony. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with rainbow feathers because if you do, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you two make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song, she and I will beat you up! Aang: I'm Aang. You will like Avatar: The Last Airbender and that is final! Katara: I'm Katara. Sokka: I'm Sokka. Zuko: I'm Zuko. Toph: I'm Toph. Sue: I'm Sue Yee. Start liking Three Delivery and that is final! Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. Sid: I'm Sid Yee. Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you two kidnapped Leila while you were supposed to get the Save-Ums DVD by Sony Music Canada! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about kidnapping Ramurin Makiba to tickle her feet with rainbow feathers into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will wham you down! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will come and beat you up severely! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you get Kento Koshiba arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal on the ground, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuffs will be burned once and for all! Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash Sakurako Koinuma's very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to My Little Pony, I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for kidnapping Leila! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested or else you two will be sent to North Korea! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! Aaron: I'm Aaron! Kyle: I'm Kyle. Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. Randy: I'm Randy. Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! Billy: I'm Billy. Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. Iris: I'm Iris. Giffany: I'm Giffany. Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. Azura: I'm Azura. Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! Kimee: I'm Kimee. Shaun: I'm Shaun. Curtis: I'm Curtis. Karla: I'm Karla. Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. We hate you for kidnapping Leila! Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Foo: I'm Foo. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Custard: I'm Custard. Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. Joyce: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! Sakura Shimano: louder NO! YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO PIECES OF CRAP!! DON'T LET ME AND RENGE MIDORIHARA COME AND BEAT YOU TWO UP!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!